


Break Up

by Daktasinsanity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi wants to break up and Eren talks him out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something silly and sweet.. I am not sure if I succeeded but here we go! This is just a one-shot. Nothing serious. :D  
> Oh yeah, I am supposed to work on other fics.. oops.

 

“We need to break up.”

 

Eren tore his eyes away from the TV screen to look at his boyfriend who stood a few feet away. “What?”

 

“Break up. Right now.”

 

“But why?” Eren furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what was it this time that got Levi upset. This kind of thing happened once in a while.

 

“This. Look at this.” Levi pointed at his hair line

 

Eren tried to see what Levi was pointing at. “I don't understand.”

 

Levi sighed as he sat down, “This.” He brushed the hair aside to show his temple.

 

Eren tilted his head, leaning closer. “I don't see anything.”

 

Levi let out a frustrated growl. “I have gray hairs you twat!”

 

Eren blinked couple of times before he burst out laughing.

 

“This is not funny.” The corner of Levi's eye twitched dangerously.

 

Eren covered his eyes with a palm of his hand. “Ok, ok.” He tried not to laugh again. “I am not sure I still understand why that is important?”

 

“Stop making fun of me,” the older man growled.

 

“I'm not!” Eren exclaimed defensively. “Honestly, what are you worried about?”

 

“I'm old. Go find some young hunk and be happy.”

 

It was Eren's turn to sigh. “Levi...”

 

“Soon I'm all wrinkly and disgusting.”

 

Eren hated it when his lover berated himself but on the other hand Eren was the only one he showed this side of himself and that made him happy. It was a dilemma, to be happy or not about this situation?

 

“You think I'm with you only because of your looks?” Eren asked, sticking his hand through Levi's hair and taking a proper look at the spot the older man had been talking about. “There is one grey hair and you throw a fit?”

 

“Soon I'll have more than just one,” Levi grumbled.

 

“Oh come on,” Eren said gently. “You'll look handsome.”

 

Levi huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, turning his face away from Eren.

 

“Levi,” Eren let his hair fall away from between his fingers. “I'm not going to leave you even if you turn into a prune.”

 

“Ugh!”

 

“You'll be my prune.”

 

“You think I want your pity?”

 

“Pity? No, people will be jealous because I got the best prune in the town.” Eren was sure he saw the corner of Levi's mouth move slightly upwards. “You know, by the time you are a prune, I'll be having gray hairs as well. Maybe it will be you who needs to find someone younger then.”

 

Levi turned his horrified eyes towards Eren. “You are insane.”

 

“So are you.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“So,” Eren said as he nuzzled Levi's neck. “Are we still together?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Eren chuckled. Levi had not changed during the time they had been together and that was over 10 years. Time had flown by and Eren had noticed he did not mind that it did as long as Levi was with him to share it.

 

“Is there anything I can do to make that 'maybe' to turn into a definite 'yes'?” Eren asked with a suggestive tone.

 

“Depends what you have in mind,” Levi said seemingly uninterested but Eren knew better.

 

“I'll show you.”

 

And so he did. He even managed to get his affirmative yes out of Levi's mouth. More times than once to be exact.

 


End file.
